Taking Chances, Making Changes
by like-lions
Summary: Ashley Juergens might have just met her match. Ashley/OC.


_**A/N: So, I noticed that this section was lacking the the Ashley fics, so I decided to make one. This isn't going to be a remake of what happened to Amy. Characters like Amy, Ricky, Ben, Adrian and the rest of them will be in this story. They just won't be the focus of the story. Quick disclaimer: I own nothing. The only character I own in this story is Drake. All of the other characters belong to the show writers. Unfortunately.**_

**Taking Chances, Making Changes: 001. Boy Meets Girl**

When she woke up that morning, she wasn't looking forward to anything in particular. And when she got ready and dressed for the afternoon, she wasn't trying to impress anyone. She was just doing the typical Ashley Juergens thing; get up, get dressed, put on a smile and try not to growl at anyone. That day was no exception. The only difference was that day also happened to be John's first birthday, and with it came the usual kid's birthday party spectacular, complete with cheap dollar store decorations, candy that the kid couldn't eat on his own and party games and amusements that nobody enjoyed but everyone participated in. It was easy enough to fake a smile while watching little kids and pathetic adults roll around on the floor and playing pin the tail on the donkey, but when it came to one thing, she knew she had met her match. The clown. Ever since she could remember she was scared of them. Their creepy painted on smiles were anything but comforting, and their basket of tricks only made them seem like some kind of murderer to a little kid or a teenage girl with fears of clowns so deep that she couldn't go to a circus without screaming in pain and horror. Why they invited clowns to little kid's parties was beyond her. They scared the shit out of everyone and once the clown came out, all of the adults and teens went to the opposite side of the room, while the poor children were stuck, staring, helplessly and turning around occasionally, silently saying, "Help me."

The only person that wasn't in diapers and hadn't headed for the hills once the creep with the makeup came out was a teenage boy sitting in a chair, clearly bored out of his mind on the other side of the room.

"Who the hell is that?" Ashley began asking around; only getting useless replies like, "I don't know, I thought he was one of Amy's friends."

And when she asked Amy about the mysterious dark-haired stranger, she flipped out. "Who is he? And why is he getting so close to my baby? Are we just letting random people in this house? Oh my god…" And so on, and so on.

Amy walked over to the boy, who looked about seventeen, eighteen tops, wearing an overly wrinkled band tee and black jeans that—surprisingly—fit well on him to patronize him for coming uninvited, when he suddenly stood up and met her halfway. Ashley (who was following behind Amy, trying to keep her from ripping his—slightly adorable—head off), took a few steps back, and stood their wide eyed as the kid introduced himself.

"I'm Drake," he said, holding out a hand, "And I know what you're thinking; why in the hell is this kid hanging around little kids and clowns? And I can answer that—"

"You better," Amy butted in, cutting him off.

"I do; and I'd explain if you'd shut up and let me," Drake snapped back, standing up a little bit taller, showing his full height and giving Ashley a perfect full body shot of him, "I'm with the clown. And that sounded weird, but I am. He's my dad, and I'm still grounded, so I had to come with him to this thing or face severe boredom at home. I'm sure you can understand that." He took a look at John, who had been picked up by Amy in her strut across the room, and then grimaced slightly. "Or, on second thought, maybe you don't know what I mean."

Ashley grinned and giggled a little bit, then bit the insides of her cheeks holding back a smile, and punishing herself for giggling. Giggling was for soft girls; and she was not one of them. This was quickly followed by Amy elbowing her in the side, causing a jerking reaction, which Drake caught on his radar.

"Hey, mama," he said, looking at her directly in her eyes (clearly not falling for the fake, 'mother's rath', bullshit), "No need to get violent."

"First of all," she said, taking a step forward, "Do not call me mama. And second of all—"

"Don't even care; 'kay?" Drake said, manuevering around her and heading towards Ashley's direction.

"Hey," he said, flashing a grin that regrettingly made Ashley's heart jump, "What's your name?"

"I'm Ashley," she said, in a more high pitched than normal voice.

"Hey, if you're not busy next Friday," Drake said, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen out of his back pocket, and writing something down, "We should meet up some time. Definitely."

"She's not interested," Amy said, sliding in front of Ashley, "First of all, you look like a senior; we all know what senior's want from freshman girls. And second of all, you're obviously a player, carrying around a pen and a notebook like that all the time."

"First of all," he started off, his voice getting louder, "What is up with you and lists? And second of all, I like to draw. Sue me."

Ashley pushed Amy out of the way a little while she was scoffing, and grabbed the piece of paper out of Drake's hand.

"I'd love to," Ashley said, knowing she was breaking the no dating in high school rule with Griffin, but not particularly caring. She ripped at the edge of the paper where nothing was written and grabbed the pen, writing her own number on it, and taking a look at her parents. They never expected her to be the type that a boy would like; she was going to milk this moment for all it was worth. If not only for a date, for the hilarious aftermath that would ensue. "Call me," she said, handing it to him, and flipping her hair in their direction.

Drake noticed this, and went along with it, following that up with, "Stalk you." Ashley smiled as did he, and they parted ways, leaving tons of freaked out people in the room, confused and wondering what the hell had just happened.

_**A/N: Catch that "Stick It", reference? If you did, kudos! If you didn't, just read over it again. (: Review for more!**_


End file.
